She's Going Down Today
by BobWhite
Summary: Full Summary Inside. Pls R&R 2 find out more!
1. Reckley Quinn Tsang

**Full Summary:**

Reckley Quinn Tsang has been on the NCIS team for about three months. Working with such a tight knit group of people only makes things worse. Reckley doesn't feel at home with this team. When she gets a call from an old friend, she makes a drastic decision and doesn't tell the team. What happens when she ends up in Bethesda Naval Hospital with multiple stabs wounds to the chest? Will the team be able to figure out what she was hiding? Or will the person trying to kill Reckley finish the job he wasn't able to finish? And how does this case link Reckley to an unsolved murder nearly twenty-five years earlier? Is she the victim of a kidnapping?

**Reckley Quinn Tsang:**

Hi, my name is Reckley Quinn Tsang and I have been living with my brother Marcin for the past six years. Six years ago, my ex-boyfriend tried to kill me after I went to the cops. He had killed a New York cop in front of my face and had threatened me if I told anyone the truth. I didn't think that he should get away with murder, so I testified against him and sent him to prison for what was supposed to be life. I would soon find out that he killed guards to get to me. Marcin and I had a great time living together. When we weren't working we were partying or going out to dinner and a movie. We were always close, like friends instead of brother and sister. That's basically why we both trusted each other with our lives.

When I started working for NCIS, I knew that our dinner and a movie and party night would have to be put on hold for awhile, but we still managed to have fun on the weekends. Having my brother by my side during the first few years after I put my ex in jail always made me feel a little safer. But now that I was able to carry a gun on me during my work days, I felt a whole lot safer. If my ex did come after me, I would be prepared. Besides the gun, Marcin and I also had a huge sword and knife collection. Whatever kind of sharp weapon it was, we would buy it, get the permits and insurance on it and stashed it with the rest of our collection.

For the first few weeks on the job, everyone treated me like a fifth wheel, which I basically was because I was the fifth person on their team. No one really liked me except for Abby which I found to be a little weird. But she like Marcin and she seemed to be very fond of our collection of swords and knives. So every time she was invited to a party, she would take Marcin along, but only if he wanted to. Marcin is a forensic scientist for the DC police. He's been working for the DC police since he graduated from college when he was twenty-eight. I moved in with him a few years later. I got a job with the DC police as a receptionist and it worked out fine. I got to see Marcin a lot and we always went out to lunch together with some of our friends from the department.

When I got transferred to NCIS, Marcin and I went out to celebrate and we had a blast. If you can't tell, Marcin is a big part of my life. We were both adopted from the same group home; both of us had been dropped off at the front door of a hospital; and both of us knew that we had been kidnapped after our families had been murdered. This is the reason we got into Law Enforcement in the first place. We both knew that we would be going home to our real families some day but when we learned that none of our real family members wanted us, we got over it and started helping everyone and anyone that couldn't speak up for themselves. Which is why I was so good with the teenage suspects.

Agent Gibbs seemed to know nothing about my background after I was adopted and led him to believe that I was only in the foster system for a while. But then McGee got a little creative when I wasn't around and found out more then I wanted him to know. This is why when I came in to work today everyone thought I was some kind of freak and Agent Gibbs didn't want anything to do with me.


	2. NCIS Squad Room

**NCIS Squad Room:**

**Tony's Desk:**

Marcin, Abby and I walked in from the elevator, laughing about what we had done that night before. Knowing that Abby actually got along with me and my brother kind of freaked everyone out, including Ducky and Director Shepard. We walked over to my desk, where I reached into one of the drawers and pulled something out. Handing it to my brother, I turned him around and pushed him towards Abby.

"**Go have some ghoulish fun Marcin."** I said laughing.

"**Yeah, yeah, yeah, hey, I'll see you tonight. And remember, we have that date thing this week."**

"**Alright, but I get to pick who you are going out with. I already have my date, you don't."**

"**Fine, I'll see you later."** Marcin said giving me a hug, then Abby and then waved at the rest of the team and left the squad room.

"**Your brother is so cute Reckley."** Abby said.

"**You keep saying that but your about to find out how cute he really is."**

"**What do you mean by that?"** Tony asked.

"**Tony, you're not in this conversation so stay out of it."**

"**Wow, don't need to be so aggressive Reckley. But that is how you roll, isn't it?"** McGee asked.

"**And what is that supposed to mean McGee?"** I asked.

"**Well, you sent your last boyfriend to jail because he slapped you across the face."**

"**Where the hell did you hear that from McGee?"** Abby asked.

"**Simple, Abby, he hacked into her file and figured out some stuff she neglected to put on her resume."** Gibbs said.

"**I didn't neglect to put it on my resume. It wasn't necessary."**

"**You thought not telling us about the guy you put in prison to be a wise choice knowing that we could find out any time we wanted?"** Ziva asked.

"**It was none of your business."**

"**And how was it none of our business?"** Tony asked.

"**I didn't slap him and decide to throw him in jail. He killed a cop, and then threatened to kill me and I went to the cops. Stop hacking into my background and get over the fact that I didn't want to bring that part of my life up. Get over your self-centeredness and leave me the hell alone. Come on Abby, I forgot something in my car that I was going to give you."**

"**Wait a second, the car you drove in isn't your car, is it?"**

"**No Abby that wasn't my car. The car Marcin drove in was my car."**

"**But that car is awesome."**

"**Why the hell do you think I bought it?"**

"**What kind of car is it?"** Tony asked.

"**That's none of your business."** I said. Abby and I had kept the conversation light and to the point. She knew I was getting back at them for making me bring my past out into the open. We headed down to the parking garage and to my car. Low and behold everyone had followed with Tony in the front.

My car, which was completely paid off and I didn't have to worry about any car payments. My car was a brand new Lotus Exige Cup 225. The color was a silvery black with red racing stripes covering the length of the car. The radio was an MP3/IPod/CD Player/Radio, the steering wheel was black leather and the seats were covered with fur seat coverings. I opened the driver's side door and popped the trunk.

"**This, my lovely lady is for you."** I said pulling out a replica of the kill Bill sword.

"**Sweet, all for me, why thanks."**

"**Why would you bring Abby a sword?"** Gibbs asked.

"**She was eyeing this particular one at the house and we already have one of these replica bad boys so I don't think we need another one. I talked it over with Marcin and he was willing to give it to Abby. Besides, Abby will be the one who will be dating my brother."**

"**I'm doing what?"**

"**He likes you Abby, and we know you won't say no to a free dinner, especially seeing as a rich friends is paying for it."**

"**What kind of rich friends?"** Ziva asked.

"**That's none of your business. Like I said, stay the hell out of my business and get back to your own business. I really hate it when people get into other people's business when they have nothing else to do."**

"**Yeah, what a bummer, get used to it."** Tony said.

"**You apparently don't know who you're talking to. I wasn't just a witness to the murder of a cop; I used to be a mercenary in the army. You don't want to piss me off!"**


End file.
